Risqué Motives at the Onsen
by Arei Aoitori
Summary: Ness and Lucas are at the age were they're just a little too curious, and promiscuous, with each other. At a group trip to the hot springs, what fun will these two have? ONESHOT! WARNING: Contains Yaoi


_Risqué Motives at the Onsen_

--

_O.K. First off, yes, this is a yaoi fic, and also, it's a NessLucas fic. It's in the M section. You can put two and two together to find out where this is going, so don't say I didn't warn you, cause this ain't a fluff fic._

_Also, don't start thinking 'Ew, underage children.' I did up their ages for this fic, so they are about 16 or so, which I feel is plenty old enough. And if you still don't like it, __**then don't read it**__. I'm not forcing you to read my crack pairing fics._

_I don't own any of the characters. Meh._

_Note: Onsen means 'hot spring' in Japanese._

--

It wasn't often during the Smash Bros. competition that its combatants could go take a vacation. When it was brought up that they would be taking a weekend off, they made a group decision of taking a trip to the local hot springs. Most were glad of the decision, some weren't. Those that didn't want to go of course, stayed behind while the rest when for a weekend of relaxation.

They got there early enough, leaving the rest of the day to do as they pleased. Now it was nightfall, most had retreated to their rooms, except for two, who snuck out of their room for a late night bath.

"Wow, is so much nicer out here without all those people." The black-haired psychic said as he let his body soak in the warm water. He let his eyes stare at the night's sky above the open air spring. It was quite peaceful.

"Who knew there would be that many people here, not counting our group. I'm glad it's just the two of us now." the blonde who accompanied him responded, sitting a little ways away from him, washing himself off.

"Hm? Yeah, just the two of us." The other repeated the blonde's words, then snickered to himself. However, he heard him as he took the wooden pail full of water to rinse off the soap.

"I know what you're thinking about, Ness." He walked over and stood next to the other boy, his arms crossed. He looked up him with mischievous eyes, of course blushing at the same time. Since they were alone, and far way from everyone else, there was no need for towels or swim trunks, so, they were both nude. Then again, this wasn't the first time they had been like this together.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lucas." He smiled innocently and motioned for the boy to join him, He did as he was instructed, settling himself next to him, the water stopping at his chest. Lucas then lazily rested his head on Ness' shoulder, pulling himself close to him.

"Whatever." He sighed. Then he let his eyes wander around the scenery. A bright crescent moon lit the area, causing the slight ripples they made shine in the light. "It is kind of romantic, though."

"Yeah, no prying eyes to judge us." Ness leaned his head on top of the other's. Almost no one understood them. They were still considered children, but they were old enough to understand the feelings the shared. And the physical attraction that came with it.

"It's nice." Lucas nuzzled against the other boy, letting the warmth of his body and the water surround him.

"Aren't you a sweetheart." He laughed a little at his affection, but had to admit he did love the boy's sensitive side. However, there was another side to the blonde that only he knew about. "You know, since we're alone."

"Mn..." Ness took his hand, warm from the water, and traced the line of his jaw, reaching all the way under the blonde's chin, tilting it up slightly. Lucas followed his command, closing his eyes, ready to accept whatever the boy had planned. Ness, however, stopped, pulling away from him entirely.

"But, I won't do anything. Yet." he smiled, taunting the blonde speaking in such a tone that could make him do anything.

"You're mean." Lucas pouted slightly, turning around to lay his head in his arms on a nearby rock. Ness' favorite thing to do to him was tease him like this. But, he wasn't done with him yet. He moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his slender waist that he loved so much. He then gently touched the back of his neck with his lips, causing the blonde to squirm against him.

"I'm not mean," he teased him more with his seductive voice, his unique accent and lustful tone made it irresistible. His lips kissed against one of the boy's sensitive spots again, causing a light moan to escape his throat. "I'll give you more, but I want you to beg me for it."

"Ness..." He passed the boy's name over his lips, his tone of voice seemed lowered, giving in to his other side, the one he want to bring out.

"Ness what?" The dark haired boy mocked him, with that same tone of seduction. He moved to a new location, the area connecting his neck to his shoulder, then biting down on the skin, not hard, but enough to cause him to cry out once more.

"Ah! More." Lucas managed to whimper, letting him take advantage of his weakened state. Right now, he didn't what to beg, he just wanted him to do as he pleased.

Ness smirked just a little, he knew him well enough that once the blonde warmed up, his pleading would be better, so he accepted this for now. He continued ravishing the boy's flesh with his mouth, knowing just where to attack him, yet to leave him wanting more. His hands began to trail his front beneath the water, dragging them across his chest and down, stopping just inches below his navel before pulling back up, repeating this several times. He could tell this was torture to him, listening to the noises he made at his touch.

He stopped has he felt the other boy begin to shift. Lucas turned himself around to face the dark haired boy, his once soft eyes now looked at him with hunger, knowing he was the only one who could satisfy that need. Though he fell for the innocent, gentle boy everyone knew, it was his dark, sinful twist he lusted for.

Both were beginning to grow impatient. Ness continued where he left off, except now he had a new target. He pressed his lips against the others, delving tongue inside his mouth where the blonde met him with his own and started a heated battle of passion.

He knew once he got Lucas in this position, he could do as he pleased with his body. Curious hands began to wander, first reaching through his golden locks, pushing their mouths closer while they savored each other's sweet flavor. Ness moved slightly, sitting himself on his knees, straddling over the other boy's hips, pushing their bodies closer together to let bare skin to touch one another. Soft moans escaped through their lips as new, yet familiar sensations filled them.

Despite how much he loved the touch and taste of the boy's kisses, Lucas began to tire of this sweet torture. He needed satisfaction, he needed it the only way that he could give it to him, They broke apart, lightly panting for air. Ness could see it in those cloudy blue eyes, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"I told you; beg me for what you want and I'll give it to you." He looked at the blonde with a matching expression. Lucas huffed at Ness' stubbornness, but if he wanted him to tell him, then fine. He escaped his grasp, then pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the rock behind him. He had no shame in showing himself to him, letting him know just how aroused he had become, the cold air now surrounding him had no effect. He let his eyes lock with his, telling him exactly what he wanted.

"Fuck me." The dark haired youth was thrown through a slight loop. He knew he heard correctly, but he wanted to be sure.

"Say it again." His voice was slightly curious, but at the same time low, almost husky sounding, wanting to hear the blonde's command.

"Fuck me. Just take me, please." he repeated, which was different, he had never heard such language from him, but at the same time Ness couldn't help but find pleasure in this, Lucas' profane request was possible the most erotic thing to ever reach his ears. He then smirked; who was he to deny such a command.

He rose up, water dripping off his once submerged body. Without the spring's distortion, the blonde could see he was just as turned on. He laid over top of him, his hardened member positioned against him, ready to push forward. Lucas couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp as he slowly entered, the water did however make it less painful. Once they adjusted, being agonized by temptation, Ness began to make his move, following a slow, cautious rhythm to start.

Neither of them were new to this, yet ever time felt like their first. As he began to pick up his pace, the sounds escaping the blonde grew louder and more frequent. He closed his eyes, letting the dark-haired boy completely take over him.

"Lucas, let me hear you again." he coaxed him again; his voice alone could make him scream. His thrusts grew stronger as he let the heat surround him, searching for that one spot to make him melt.

"Ah! Ness, don't... stop." Words failed the blonde, mostly falling under untranslatable moans that felt so good against the darker haired boy's senses. Feeling him pulse inside him was incredible, every sense awakened taking in this blissful moment, despite the roughness of the surface beneath him. Pleasure continued to wash over him, causing pressure to build within him.

Breathing became heavy and labored as they both reached for their climax. Ness continued driving deeper, soon finding that point that pushed to the edge. He closed his own eyes as he drowned himself in Lucas' voice as he instinctively screamed his name as he continued pushing against that spot, using more force with each pass.

"Oh, ah! I... I'm so... close." He couldn't hold on much longer. The blonde quickly fell in rhythm with the other, climbing towards the end, shouting the boy's name as he dove deeper, the tightness growing became too constricting, wanting to be let loose. "Nn. Ah, I-"

He arched his back towards him, pushing himself up in the process. This caused a completely new sensation that quickly overloaded both of them; Lucas made on last attempt at prolonging their act, gripping Ness' shoulders to keeping himself up as his strength gave away. They both called for each other as the blonde finally reached his end, letting sweet release fill every inch of him. His body constricted around the other, soon bringing him to his own climax. Both exhausted, the black haired youth gently fell over his love as they euphoria sweep over them.

As they laid there together, blue eyes shut tight, panting for air, there was a sudden realization of how cold the air surrounding them had gotten once the sweltering heat of their bodies had cooled down. With what little strength he had remaining, Ness took Lucas' tired frame and pulled them in to the spring; the water warming and reviving them as it also cleansed them of their sin. Still, they kept each other close, wrapped in a tight embrace.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you say that?" Ness spoke, his voice still making gasps for air. Lucas looked up to him with his gentle demeanor returning.

"What?" He asked.

"Fuck." While this word was no stranger in Ness' daily vocabulary, he'd never heard any word pass the blonde's lips that went beyond 'fiddlesticks.' Instantly remembering just what he said earlier, Lucas' face turned red, flustered by embarrassment.

"Wah! Ness, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" He clinged onto the boy even tighter, hiding his face against the crock of his neck.

"Lucas, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I say it all the time." However, he wasn't helping, watching as timid eyes glanced at him once more.

"Yeah, but..." Ness smiled sweetly at him, despite the blonde's age he was still so innocent and pure. He then nuzzled his forehead against his own, creating a mix of black and blonde tresses.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't dare of even thinking of such a thing. No one else is allowed to taint my precious Lucas but me." He teased him gently, though Lucas understood his intentions. It's still made him embarrassed though.

"Ness!" The blonde called out childishly and was about to make a gesture when a sudden pain stretched across his back, causing him to winch. "Nn, ow!

"What is it?" The other called for concern. Lucas pointed to the origin of the pain, Ness quickly made the action to examined it. Nearly the blonde's entire back was rubbed red, obviously from their choice of location as the darker haired youth realized the rawness beginning to spawn on his own knees. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea for them to have sex on a rock, at least without anything underneath them.

"Come on; let's head back to our room. I'll rub your back for you." Ness made a smart suggestion. It was getting late and the heat of the water was starting to make him a little dizzy. Lucas nodded in agreement, but had to add his own plan.

"Can you just hold me instead?" He asked. His close friend and lover could only smile at him and his sweet request.

"You know I would." As he answered back, he pulled himself from the warm water's grasp, reaching out a hand to pull the other up with him. They both stepped out, grabbed the towels they brought along and dried themselves off. Instead of getting dressed with the clothes they had worn previously, they just wrapped the towels around their waists and hoped no one else would be out at this hour, picking up the long discarded garments and heading back to their shared room.

Right as they were about to exit through the gate, they shared one last kiss at the hot springs and exchanged the words "I love you", reminding them that they would always treasure any moment that they had together.

--

_Heh, well there you go. I'm slightly sad cause I thought I would be the first to post an M-rated fic of these two. My own fault for procrastinating so much. Oh well._

_There's no picture for this one, and there won't like be one unless I get bored. This was mostly for experimenting, considering I've never written a true sex scene between two males. At first I was really gun-ho about writing it, then I started to feel like it wasn't that good, so I started laying it off. Sorry if the end feels a little rushed._

_I would really like some reviews on this one, just to see how I did. Flames, however, will be stabbed. With bullets._


End file.
